


Red is the Warmest Color

by hell_is_our_home



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_is_our_home/pseuds/hell_is_our_home
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just Frank's luck to get a fucking zit right on his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is the Warmest Color

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [askfrnk](http://askfrnk.tumblr.com)

Frank stared at his reflection, using every ounce of self-control to not pick at his skin. It was just his luck to get a zit on his fucking forehead the night before picture day. He thought if he left it alone and sleep it off it'll go away by tomorrow.

Frank was back to glaring at his reflection, the zit was still there and he swears its twice as big as it was before. He had the urge to just pop the damn thing but he knew it would just make it worse. He tried pushing his hair in front of his eyes, trying to cover it, but he could still see it. He sighed before walking out of the bathroom, he'll just have to deal with it.

***

"What's up with you?" Frank heard Lyn-Z say. The floor screeched as Lyn-Z pulled out her chair and sat next to Frank, poking at his head as he groaned in response.

"Why me? Why today?" Frank moaned. Lyn-Z rolled her eyes and grinned.

"What happened this time?" She asked as she leaned back in her seat and folded her arms in front of her chest. Frank huffed before lifting his head from his desk and turning over to Lyn-Z.

"This shit happened." He said pointing to his forehead.

"Frank! Language!"

"Sorry Mrs. Fritz." Frank said.

"Its not that bad." Lyn-Z said examining Frank's forehead. "At least its not a white-tip."

"At least I could pop a white-tip." Frank groaned as he went to pick at the zit before Lyn-Z smacked his hand away.

"Don't scratch it, you'll make it worse." She smiled. "Its not that bad." She reassured.

"But now I have to have my picture taken with this stupid pimple on my forehead." Frank whined and slammed his head against his desk again, ignoring the pain on his forehead.

"Don't be so dramatic, in a few years you'll laugh about it." Lyn-Z said as she dug through her bag and took out her compact mirror and red lipstick.

"That's easy for you to say, you have perfect skin and and a perfect face." Frank said lifting his head again.

"Aw, thanks babe." Lyn-Z said before leaning over and pecking Frank's cheek. She went back to applying her lipstick, when she remembered she brought her makeup bag. "Hey I think I might have some foundation."

"What?" Frank said as Lyn-Z dug through her makeup bag.

"I could try to cover it up." She said taking out another compact case.

"What's that?" Frank asked as Lyn-Z grabbed a fluffy brush and loaded it up with the powder.

"Its foundation, now hold still." She said as she held Frank's chin with one hand and brushed his forehead with the other. Frank tried not to move as Lyn-Z put on the foundation, he stared at her red lips and wondered how she was able to apply it perfectly.

"Okay that should do it." She said and grabbed her mirror. Frank looked at his reflection and was surprised to see the redness of his skin was gone, he could still see the bump of the pimple but it wasn't as visible.

"Holy shit." He breathed. "Makeup is amazing." Lyn-Z laughed. "Seriously, its like art on your face."

"It is pretty cool once you learn how to use it." Lyn-Z said. "I could teach you some time if you want."

"Really? What kind of makeup?" Frank asked.

"I could teach you how to use eyeliner. I know how much you love Jerry Only's look." Lyn-Z said as she put away her foundation. She looked through her makeup bag and found some of her eye shadows. "I could show right now if you want." She offered. "There's still an hour before we have to take our pictures."

"What do you have in mind?" Frank smiled. Lyn-Z took out her small pot of eye shadow and primer.

"Well I could try some eye shadow." She said holding up her bright red eye shadow. Frank's eyes went wide when he saw the bright color.

"Um, red? Its a bit too much, don't you think?" He said now thinking twice about this whole makeup thing.

"Its pretty bold." Lyn-Z admitted. "But red would look good with your hazel eyes." She said and put some of the primer on her finger. "Okay now close your eyes." Frank obeyed, closing his eyes as he felt Lyn-Z's palm rest on his cheekbone and the pads of her fingertips gliding over his eyelids. He felt Lyn-Z's hand lift from his face and he heard her rummaging through her bag again.

"Are you sure this will look good?" He asked as felt Lyn-Z's palm on his cheek again.

"Yes, you're going to look pretty." Lyn-Z replied as she began to pat the shadow on Frank's eyelid, building up the intensity of the pigment on the lid and blending out into the crease.

It felt nice, Frank thought, Lyn-Z touching his face as she tilted his head to blend the color more. The brush she was using felt soft against his skin.

"Okay, open." Frank heard her say. He opened his eyes, looking into Lyn-Z's warm intense brown eyes. "Look up." She said as she held Frank's chin and tilted his head upwards slightly. Frank looked up at the ceiling, his eye squinting as he felt the brush close to his eye.

"Keep your eyes open." Lyn-Z laughed.

"I'm trying." Frank said and kept his eyes wide.

"I'm almost done." Lyn-Z said as she blended the red color near his lash line. "Okay, that should do it." Lyn-Z said and let go of Frank's chin. Frank blinked a bit and lifted his hand before it was batted away by Lyn-Z.

"Don't rub your eyes, you'll mess it up." She warned.

"How does it look?" Frank asked. Lyn-Z smiled.

"Take a look for yourself." She said and handed him her mirror. Frank took the mirror and looked at his reflection. The red eye shadow was bright and made his hazel eyes pop, it was smoked out around his crease. "What do you think?" Frank looked back up and Lyn-Z, smiling before wrapping his arms around her neck.

"I love it!"

**Author's Note:**

> It sucks I know, but I just really wanted to write something with Frank-Z


End file.
